This invention relates generally to the manufacture of a composite fabric and plastic article and more particularly to a method for molding the perimetral portion of a stretchable fabric material in a total bonded relation with a continuous plastic frame structure so that the fabric material, under tension, extends across a central opening defined by the continuous frame structure.
In the past, in the manufacture of woven seat constructions for use in furniture or in automobiles, the woven material was supported across an open continuous frame structure with the perimetral portion of the woven material secured to the frame structure at spaced positions by staples, sewing, or the like. The tension in the woven material was thus maintained only by the stapled or sewed strands of the woven material. Under load application, therefore, these strands soon became weakened and broke or were torn loose from the staples or sewing. The seat construction thus had a relatively short service life with a lack of firmness and feel for its intended purpose.
Foam molded seats, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,252, although generally satisfactory, require a breathable fabric covering that is not penetrated by the foam rubber. Where the foam rubber tends to pass through the pores of the fabric, the seat has a tendency to lose its feel, appearance, and firmness because of improper ventilation.
These objections in prior art seat constructions are eliminated by the method of the present invention.